Beautiful Goodbye, 4 years later
by Sakura Potato
Summary: Ummm...Li hasn't spoken to Sakura in 4 years. Their airplanes travel relly fast!! Don't worry, chappie 4 of Just Words is almost ready! ^_^


Beautiful goodbye 

Hey this is my 2nd thing that I wrote. Actually, it's my 3rd, but I'll never post my second one!! Never!!

"Talking" 

(Me talking)

(_Kat C. talking)_

~*~*~*Flashback

%*%*% Dream

Beautiful goodbye

Fed up with my Destiny 

_Place of no return_

_Think I'll take another day_

_And slowly watch it burn_

Sakura cried softly into her pillow. It was the anniversary of the day Li had left her four years ago. Kero sat there and watched his master cry for the brat. If only he could see what he was doing to Sakura. That brat better not show his face here ever again Kero thought.

"Li…. How can you leave me like this…you didn't write, call, or e-mail me? After all this time you still haven't come back" came Sakura's muffled cry.

Doesn't really matter How the time goes by, Because I still remember you and I And that Beautiful goodbye ~*~*~*~*~* Flashback "Li!" came Sakura's voice. He turned around smiling at her. "Sakura... I want you to have this" Li handed her a blue teddy bear. "Li… will you take this?" Sakura said handing him a pink teddy bear (is this really how it happened? I haven't seen those episodes) "I will call it Sakura if you call that one Li." "I will." "Flight 187 for Hong Kong now boarding. I repeat flight 187 for Hong Kong now boarding." "I will love you forever Sakura." "I guess this is goodbye then?" "No, Sakura I will never say goodbye to you." With that Li hugged her and left. ~*~*~*~* End Flashback Staggered through these empty streets 

_Laughing on and on_

_The night had made amess of me_

_You rconfessions kept me warm_

"Why… Why didn't I tell you that I loved you? I miss you so much Li when will you come back to me? You said that you would never say goodbye to me?" Sakura screamed.

"What's wrong Squirt?" Tori asked walking into the room.

"Nothing! And don't call me Squirt!" Sakura said coldly while throwing a pillow at Tori.

Tori closed the door in the nick of time.

"Brat… where are you? Don't you know the pain you've put Sakura through? She's been so cold to everyone and she wont even talk to Tomoyo anymore. No one knows what's wrong." Tori said angrily.

Meanwhile inside Sakura's room

"Kero I'm going on a walk to the park to think." Sakura yelled after grabbing a sweater.

"O.K."

_I don't really miss you._

_I just need to know;_

_Do you ever think of you and I _

_And that Beautiful goodbye?_

  Maybe I should move on. I bet Li has found some one else some he loves more. In China 

"Sakura…. My cherry blossom I miss you so… I want to see you again. To look into your beautiful emerald eyes, to see your face would be a dream come true." Li said sadly to no one.

"Li! Guess what? I have the best news! We get to go back Japan to see all our old friends today!" Melin came running.

"How can I see Sakura today? Will she have moved on? Will she still have the bear I gave her?" Li's mind kept asking him questions.

"We leave in 10 minutes" Melin said and left.

Back to Sakura

When I  see you now…I wonder how I could have watched you walk away If I let you down, please forgive me now For that beautiful goodbye "Li when will I see you again?" Sakura wondered while swinging on the swing. "Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled happily seeing her friend outside for the first time in a long time. "Huh?" "Guess what??? Li and Melin will be here in 15 minutes!" (Saria, planes don't travel that fast…) Sakura's mind raced, so many emotions coming back to her. Would he still love me even though I never told him my love? Sakura wondered. "Sakura! Earth to Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled. She still didn't snap out of it. Tomoyo smiled to herself seeing Sakura smile for the first time since Li left. "Sakura! Do you want to come to the airport with me to see them?" Tomoyo asked. "Sure!" Sakura said happily. On the way to the airport Tomoyo and Sakura caught up with EVERYTHING (from when Sakura went cold and everything) they thought or did on the way to the airport. Tomoyo was so happy to have Sakura back to normal. In these days of no regrets I keep mine to myself And all the things we never said I can say for someone else Nothing lasts forever, but we always try And I jut can't help but wonder why We let it pass us by. At the airport "Li! Melin!" a really hyper Tomoyo yelled. "Hi!" they both yelled in unison. "Sakura come say hello to our friends!" Tomoyo yelled. "Hai! (Yes) hello Melin and Li" Sakura said. Li stood there in awe Sakura was wearing a tub top that was colored green to match her tan skin and her emerald eyes (pretend it was always tan) and really short athletic shorts to match her perfect waist. (Tomoyo gave her those clothes to change into in the car ride over) She was stunning, she was gorgeous. When I see you now I wonder how 

_I could have watched you walk away _

_If I let you down, please forgive me now_

_For that beautiful goodbye_

"I bet she already has a boyfriend the way the guys are drooling at her here," Li mumbled low enough so that no one could hear. "So Sakura do you have a boyfriend?" Melin asked on the ride home (they're in the limo by the way) "No, I've never had one." Sakura said. "Why not?" Li asked. 

"Um… could we not talk about this?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. But just to end that conversation neither has Li (a girlfriend)"

"Oh" Sakura said.

Maybe there is still hope for us Sakura thought.

"Well were here" Tomoyo said.

"I have an idea! Lets all stay at Tomoyo's house for the whole week! I'll stay with Tomoyo and Sakura can go with Li!" Melin Exclaimed.

"Um.. Sure… can I call my dad?" Sakura asked.

"No need, I called him ahead of time and told him! He dropped your stuff off already," Tomoyo said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

*********

Everyone went to get settled into their rooms.

"So Li how has everything been since well… four years" Sakura asked.

"It's been like it was here."

"Oh."

"Sakura…."

 "Li…."

"Go ahead." Li said.

"No you."

" Sakura I still…."

"Li please don't say what I think your going to say…" (_But she just said to go ahead…?)_

"Sakura please..."

Baby what can I do Oh  to get through to you? 

_And sometimes I cry_

_It's a fools lullaby_

_Sometimes I cry_

_It's just a fools lullaby_

_I'm dying inside_

"Li please don't say those words. I don't know if I can return your feelings. Let's just start over."

"O.k." Li said smiling.

I'm tired of goodbye… 

Is this a good song fic? I might write a 2nd chappie! But it wont have anything to do with the song(like not the song in it) I promise. But do you guys like it????? Please tell me!!!!! I hope you like it! I almost cried myself. 

Please review!

Saria

   

(_Saria, please. You don't cry unless in pain; you get about as sad as a rock. Not that rocks ever get hyper like you…)_


End file.
